Cold cathode field emission devices are known. In general, such devices include at least two electrodes (a cathode (emitter) and an anode (collector) or three electrodes (the previous two electrodes and a gate)).
Various architectures have been proposed for such devices, including devices wherein the various electrodes are configured substantially planar to one another, and substantially non-planar. Regardless of the configuration, prior art field emission devices (FEDs) often suffer from non-uniform electron emission at individual emitter tips. This problem is particularly noticeable when dealing with a plurality of emitter tips in a device array. This problem can result, in part, because the geometry of individual emitter tips can vary significantly from an intended norm. Some of these tips will be the source of the bulk of an overall emitter current and in some instances will be driven to destruction due to the high emission rate.
Therefore, a need exists for a readily manufacturable, cost efficient, and reliable solution to this problem.